The Dreamer
by Sinria
Summary: Luffy finds a little girl, and Zoro’s been turned into a child.  What’s a Cook and Navigator to do when the kids decide that they are perfect for Mom and Dad. Rated M because I don't know where its going yet so being safe
1. Chapter 1

The Dreamer.

Teaser: Luffy finds a little girl, and Zoro's been turned into a Child. What's a Cook and Navigator to do when the kids decide that they are Mommy and Daddy.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters, although Kira and Saya are my own characters. I only recently started reading One Piece so this story takes place after they meet Chopper although I don't know what happens in Arabasta I'm saying this takes place after that, and Vivi is no longer part of the crew. Sorry if this is confusing but its just a plot bunny I had.

Chapter 1:

Nami still couldn't believe what had happened as she tucked the blanket of her bed around the two small bodies. One moment Zoro and Luffy had stepped off the ship, the next Luffy was shoving two tightly wrapped bundles into her arms telling everyone left to stay on the ship. Luffy had stayed on the shore until their log pose had set before coming back on board and ordering them to set sail.

"Oi, what about that stupid Marimo?" Sanji had asked as he took one of the bundles from her arms.

Luffy's face only hardened as he pointed to the bundle in Sanji's arms, then he turned and stalked towards the ram's head at the front of the ship, staring out ahead of them at the sea. Usopp had looked back and forth between his captain and the crew before rushing over to talk to Luffy to see if he could find out something more. Nami knelt down to the deck as Chopper and Sanji tried to unwrap the bundle in his arms, but she somehow had known what they would find.

"AIEEEE!!!" Chopper had started screamed

The crew looked down into the sleeping face of a child, who looked like Zoro, right down to the three earrings in his ear. Nami had then unwrapped the bundle in her arms revealing a little girl, her eyes shut in sleep her strawberry pink hair was drawn back in a small braid an. In her hand was clenched something silvery on chain that dangled from between her tiny fingers.

"Luffy, what happened out there?" she whispered her question as she hoisted the child into a more comfortable position on her hip. Sanji had done the same with the mini Zoro, seemingly not noticing that his had was rubbing small circles on the child's back.

"Can you put them in your room Nami?" Luffy had asked her, "I'll explain once we're farther away from this place."

The request was odd, normally their Captain was more flamboyant and hyper, but there he was asking and talking as though he wasn't an oversized child. Nami had only nodded in response then beckoned Sanji to follow her as she went to her room. Gently she brushed her fingers through the green locks of the one child, before she gently removed the tie from the pink haired one.

"Sanji, how are we going to be able to take care of Two children" Nami asked as she felt his hands on her shoulders, her eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know Nami-swan, but right now we need to know what happened" Sanji whispered as he helped her to her feet, "And Luffy is the only one who knows so we better get back out there."

The sun was just beginning to rise in the east as they joined the rest of the crew on the deck, Luffy jumped down from the ram's head and slowly walked over to the group. Everyone sat patiently waiting as their captain shuffled towards them. His head bent down so the rim of his straw hat covered his eyes hiding all emotion in his face.

"That island is cursed," Luffy stated suddenly, "Only children or people who have eaten a devil's fruit can stand on the ground without becoming stone."

"What?" they all asked as one looking back over their shoulders at the distant dot of land behind them.

"But then how is it that those two weren't stone?" Usopp blurted as he bolted up off his seat.

"There is a woman living there," Luffy responded stiffly, "She's eaten a devils fruit, one that lets her change people into children, she tries to keep people away so she won't have to do that, because … there is no cure."

"You mean, that child is actually Zoro?" Sanji asked incredulity. "But then what about the girl?"

"Kira, the woman on the island, asked me to take her with us," Luffy muttered, "Zoro was already changed when I found him. She said he would still have his memories and all of his skills, but he would react like a child. She also said that I had to grow up, since we'd have to take care of them…" he trailed off looking over towards the cabin.

The group turned to see what Luffy was looking at only to see a small tuft of pink hair and two silver eyes peering at them from just behind the door. The eyes widened suddenly then disappeared at being discovered. Nami motioned for everyone to continue talking as she slipped towards the door.

"So, one more mouth to feed," Sanji stated as he stretched, "And two children on top of it, we will have to be more careful how much you eat Captain, or we won't make it to the next port before we run out."

"Ah, I'll need more medical supplies." Chopper interjected, "Children always end up getting hurt, we need to be prepared, and I'll need to give them both physicals to make sure they are healthy."

Nami could barely see the girl as she hide near the door jam. The little girl behind the door gasped slightly on hearing this asshe leaned against the door putting her small hands over her face as she cried silently. Nami couldn't take it anymore the sadness that she had only glimpsed in the child's eyes. She opened the door suddenly making the girl fall backwards Nami watched as the girl cringed waiting for the pain that never came as Nami caught her in her arms and lifted her up.

"Well, hello there little one, I see your awake now, what's your name?" the bright orange haired woman holding her asked.

Tears filled the little girls silver eyes as Nami contemplated what an odd color for her eyes to be, but somehow it suited the little child. The girl shook her head, not answering as the tears slipped down her cheek. Two of Nami's fingers slipped under the girl's chin and gently pushed her face up.

"It's ok if you don't want to say, My name is Nami," Nami told the little girl in her arms looking directly into her eyes "You can tell us your name when your ready." 

The child shook her head then put both of her little hands around her throat then once again shook her head. Copper watched the pantomime a bit longer from his spot on the railing before he hopped off and walked over to the girls saying "Nami I don't think she can talk."

"Ehh?" Nami's voice rang out with a question she couldn't even phrase. But the little girl in her arms just smiled sadly and nodded. Then she made a motion with her hands trying to show she could write. That gesture Nami understood immediately and she set the little girl down while she ran back to her room to get some paper.

Luffy and Usopp were blathering on about something when she got back as Chopper was gently pressing his hooves to the girls throat. Sanji must have disappeared into the galley for he was no where to be seen on the deck. Gently Nami handed the girl a pencil and the paper she had brought. Quickly the little girl squatted to the deck and with deft fingers wrote on the piece of paper, then handed it back to the orange haired woman named Nami.

"Oi, everyone, come here. Meet our new member, she can't speak, but she can write, and her name is…Saya." Nami hollered over the sound of the waves and wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Zoro had been awake from the moment Nami had run her fingers through the short crop of his hair, but he remained still and kept his breathing even feigning sleep. He knew he had been changed, although everyone probably thought that he wouldn't know anything when he woke. The woman Kira that had changed him and told Luffy about the girl laying beside him, had explained everything to him in his mind. What's more, she had told him the exact reason why Luffy and Zoro were asked to take Saya along.

He felt the girl next to him move and, pretended to toss in his sleep so that she could move easier, and he would be able to watch the door behind him. Through half lidded eyes he observed her as she tip toed around the room peeking at the various things on the navigators desk before she crept towards the door. Zoro noticed the pink waves of her hair swaying gently in the breeze coming from the crack in the door before she tumbled and was scooped up by Nami's arms.

Zoro smirked unconsciously at her failed attempt to remain hidden before he pretended to toss in his sleep again turning his fact towards the wall. Months of 'napping' on the deck had giving him ample practice to pretend to sleep. Being asleep or letting the others 'think' he was asleep was the only way that he could get any time to think about things. Many believed him to be a moron, the truth was he just didn't speak unless he felt the need to.

This was one of those times where he desperately needed to think about things and consider what the best mode of dealing with the problem would be. All of the information that Kira had given him, and his own past that haunted him, combined into one in this girl. Grimacing he thought back over his encounter with the strange witch woman and what she had said.

flashback 

Zoro stood on a hill surrounded by fog or mists, no one way even hinting to an exit, the murky light hiding the memories that lay within. He was in his own mind, he knew this somehow instinctively as he surveyed his surrounding. There was a full moon overhead, exactly as it had been on the night before Kunia's death .

Through the fog strode a white robed figure, midnight colored hair fell like waved past her shoulders. Her bangs were cropped right below the edge of her eyes creating a veil that covered them from view. A soft smile graced her lips as she paced towards him even as he glared at her.

"So," Zoro said crossing his arms, once she was close enough to hear "you're the witch eh. What are you going to do with me, and why the hell are you in my mind?" 

She laughed smiling as she responded "I am Kira, I guess you can say I'm a witch, but I only do what I have to in order to prevent anyone from dying on this cursed ground. I came here to ask you a favor, though I have nothing to return."

"I heard what you told Luffy woman," Zoro stated before turning his back on her, "He said he'd take the brat with us, you already have what you want."

"Not entirely Roronoa Zoro or should I say Zoro-sama" Kira smirked softly continuing. "Yes, I know exactly who and what you are."

Zoro narrowed his eyes in a glare that would send most men cringing then turned to look back at her, "Are you going to try to use my past as a bargaining chip? I should warn you, I threw away that life a long time ago, and I don't ever plan on going back to it."

"I know you won't go back, and that in part is why I dare to ask you this favor." Kira murmured tilting her face to the ground. "yes your captain has agreed to take Saya with you, but … she is special in a way that you have seen before, and she needs someone to protect her until she is ready. This is the task I charge to you."

He just stared at her, raising one eyebrow in silent question until she continued "Saya, has never been happy, never had any nakama… only enemies. She is only eight, but all her life she has been hunted like some monster. Because of what she can do, because of what she is, and what she sees in her dreams."

Zoro felt his jaw go slack as his eyes widened at the implications of what Kira had just said, the very idea bringing back memories that he thought were long buried. He couldn't even force himself to speak as the painful past reared it's ugly head from deep within his mind to torment him once more with his failure. Gritting his teeth he closed his eyes growling at himself to get control.

"You can't possibly mean that, you have No idea what your saying do you." he growled at Kira, his eyes still shut "Tachi was the last one, so what your saying has to be a lie, why are you lying?!"

"But he wasn't," Kira responded gently, stepping closer to him. "They told you Tachi was the last because they didn't know about the full cycle. Saya isn't even the last of them, but she is very important now, because at the moment she is the only unchanged one."

Zoro flopped himself onto the grass staring up at the unchanging moon above him thinking that over before he responded as he crossed his arms behind his head asking, "So, if this Saya feels safe and never uses that… as a weapon, I can stop her from becoming what Tachi became?"

Kira smiled brightly as she kneeled beside the swordsman, "And now you see why you were chosen. Your heart and your memories will prevent a repeat of what has happened before. You will be able to protect her and as a child you will be able to befriend her simply because as children we make friends easily."

"As a CHILD!" Zoro shouted sitting up abruptly, "How the hell do you expect me to protect anyone a kid!"

"You will still have all of your abilities, and strength and your memories of your childhood, and your nakama, the others will be locked away until you regain your normal form," Kira replied as she turned to face him kneeling on the grass beneath them. "Normal people who step on this island turn to stone, unless they are children or have a devil fruit ability, so I would have to change you anyway. But I'm not changing you entirely, once Saya feels safe enough to sing your curse will be lifted and you will regain your normal form."

Zoro pondered this for a moment then said softly "The others won't know about this will they, they will think that I'm stuck as a child until I age normally."

"Unfortunatly there is no other way, but it is necessary, only one in ten like her survives the change," Kira explained as she laid a gently hand on his arm "Saya must survive, I beg of you please make sure that it happens, help Saya to sing and protect her."

"So although I'll have my memories, I won't be able to access them all, which will make me end up acting like a child." he reasoned aloud "But by acting.. No being a child… she will feel safer to start with."

Kira had laughed and ruffled his hair, as Zoro realized he was already shrinking physically, and he could feel his mind start to lose its grasp on his age. Quickly he stood up, pulling the woman to her feet before he was too small to do so.

"I give you my word." Zoro swore softly as his voice began to change from the baritone it was to a more childlike sound, "On my honor and my life, I will protect Saya until my last breath."

He watched as she smiled and faded into the mists of his mind, disappearing swiftly as he lost his grip on his mind and blacked out.

end flashback 

Zoro sat up sullenly looking himself over as he did so. His arms and legs were shorter yes but not as bad as he had feared. He guessed his appearance to be that of about ten years old, and with looking at his memories, he knew he was right. Memories of Kuina and before were present but nothing beyond him asking for _Wad__ō__ Ichimonji _from her father upon her death.

He had never told Kunia or her father about why he was alone. He had yet to tell anyone of how he was the sole survivor. He had often been told he was lucky, they just never new how true that was. Zoro shivered at the memory knowing he would have to tell his nakama the truth … and all of it, if Saya were truly to be set free.


	3. Chapter 3

okay here's the next chapter sorry for the lenght of time between them all but I just moved so havn't had internet lately. reviews and critiques are welcome.

KEY:

"phrase" talking

_'phrase' _thinking

**_'phrase'_** TBA later hehe

Chapter 3:

I still couldn't believe my eyes, or ears, not only had they accepted my lack of a voice, but they had welcomed me. The orange haired woman… '_no Nami, her name is Nami_,' had picked me back up after I had written my name out and introduced me to the rest of the people on the deck. Then the she took me into another door which lead to a kitchen and a few tables.

The blond guy named Sanji had gone straight to the stove and started working on something while Nami had sat down at the table settling me in her lap safely. One of my hands was clenched in the fabric of her shirt while the other still held my pendant gripped tightly enough for me to feel the shape against my palm. Nami simply ignored my clutching as she gently brushed and braided my hair.

The smells coming from the stove were heavenly, as Sanji worked making things sizzle and steam. My mouth watered at the mere thought of food, and my stomach rumbled loudly making Nami giggle at the sound. After a few more minuets the blond had served up seven plates then covered one and brought two over to where we sat at the table, then stalked to the doorway shouting at the others who were left outside.

The other three I had met scrambled into the room the little furry guy took his plate quickly and left along with the guy with the really long nose, both of them saying that they had to finish what they were working on. The raven haired guy with the straw hat though, stayed and practically inhaled his food, barely stopping to chew. I sat still watching as Sanji put out platters of extra food on the table, including a bowl of pieced out mikans and grapes.

Nami used one hand to eat while still holding onto me gently, as Sanji sat next to her then started in on his own food. The raven haired teen stopped eating and stared at me, as I watched him silently, I didn't dare look away as he studied me thoughtfully. My stomach growled again as I notice Sanji pick up his empty plate and Nami's taking them to the sink across the room.

_'Why are they tormenting me?'_ I thought to myself gazing at the food, my mouth watering more by the moment, _'I thought that they had accepted me.'_

"Ne, Saya, aren't you hungry?" Nami asked "Sanji made that just for you, are you going to let it go to waste?"

I felt my throat close up and tears fill my eyes as I scrambled to get down from Nami's lap, wordlessly she had let me go, as though she understood. My stomach growled again as I tried to crawl away under the table only to have two large hands grasp me around the middle and pull me up gently from the floor. Biting my lip I turned my face to the side and clenched my eyes shut, not wanting anyone to see me crying.

Gently the hands holding me turned me and then pressed my head gently into the crook of a shoulder my free hand pressed against a muscled chest as I tried to push away. No words were spoken as the hands shifted to hold me better one hand gently rubbing circles on my back I sniffed slightly smelling cigarette smoke and spices, then slowly opened my eyes letting the tears fall onto the blue dress shirt beneath me.

"Hey kid," Sanji's voice was taught he whispered in my hair, "The people who had you before, they didn't feed you did they?"

If nothing else had convinced me that these people were different, the pain in his voice would have, somehow I knew he understood. I nodded silently once, then burrowed my face into his neck letting myself cry for the first time in years. Gently he swayed back and forth rubbing my back soothingly as he murmured soft comforting sounds to me. Slowly the noiseless sobs that wracked my body grew fewer and then eventually ceased.

"Saya-chan," Sanji called to me after a few moments of silence, slipping two fingers under my chin making me look up into his deep blue eye the other hidden from view behind a curtain of gold. "It hurts to be hungry, but it hurts more to have food and then see it taken away from you doesn't it? I know the feeling baby, I know what its like to go without for so long. So I make it a point that no one around me will ever go hungry if I have any say in the matter. Do you understand baby?"

I felt two more tears slip down my cheeks as he gazed down at me, my heart tightened as I remembered my dream from a few nights past. It was happening again, the dream was coming true, but I didn't know why. Wordlessly I swiped at the tears on my cheeks before I nodded at him.

"Good, I made this for you, and I don't like letting food go to waste," He murmured softly as he sat holding me gently in his lap. I tugged on his shirt with one hand while holding out my other, trying to give him the pendant I still held. When he finally opened one hand I dropped the silver chain into his hand turning so my back was to him trying to mime for him to put the necklace on me. Placing a kiss on the crown of my head he complied, and once the heavy weight of the silver wrapped gem slid into place I felt much safer.

I smiled brightly looking down at the gem, somehow feeling whole as I gazed into the clear diamond shaped stone. Sanji pulled the plate that was for me closer as I fumbled with the necklace trying to stuff it down my shirt. When I looked up my plate was sitting still steaming in front of me, but I still couldn't make myself reach for it.

Suddenly there was a bite sized piece of mikan held against my lips. I gasped my mouth opening slightly, the moment my mouth opened the hand holding the fruit popped it into my mouth then closed my jaw. My eyes followed the hand as it snapped from my jaw back to it's owner, the smiling raven haired boy at the other end of the table.

"LUFFY!" Sanji yelled wrapping an arm around my waist to steady me, "You scared her you moron, be more careful we just got her calmed down again!"

I chewed carefully savoring the sweet tangy taste of the mikan as I stared at the straw hat wearing captain thinking to myself '_Nami said he's the Captain, but he's kind of … weird, how did he do that anyway.' _Tentatively I reached for the paper and pen that lay nearby my eyes filling with questions.

"Saya," a voice called stopping my questing fingers as I turned to face the worry filled deep brown eyes of the captain as he continued "did I really scare you? Or are you just curious?"

For the longest time I never worried about being able to answer people or not, but now I desperately wanted to answer, to be able to ask all the questions in my head. My stomach rumbled again, as I reached for the piece of paper again. I felt Sanji's laugh before I heard the deep sound rumbling from within his chest.

"Questions can wait Saya baby," Nami said suddenly making me aware that the orange haired woman was still in the room, "You need to eat more then anything, and its not like we will leave you somewhere, you have plenty of time to get to know us."

My jaw dropped as I realized that they intended to keep me, but as soon as my mouth was opened again, Luffy had popped a loaded spoon into it again. I heard him laughing as I chewed slowly, looking down blushing at being fed. Finally when I swallowed I opened my hand and gestured for my spoon while the laughing Captain attempted again to put more food into my mouth. Eventually the plate was cleaned of the food, my stomach full as I cuddled against the man holding me.

"Saya is cute," Luffy announced suddenly, "I've decided she's going to make an excellent addition to my pirate crew!"

My mind went black for a moment after hearing his words. Then the icy hand of fear closing around my heart causing me to gasp in fright. Abruptly I tried to scramble away, squirming so much that Sanji had to grab onto me with both hands to keep me from falling.

'_Pirates!, They're Pirates! I've got to get away!' _my mind screamed at me as Sanji stood turning me to face him. I kicked and pushed at him, trying to get away although I knew some of the hits hurt him, he only cradled me closer whispering soothing words again.

"Saya baby," Nami murmured standing next to the blond, "Its ok sweetie, we aren't bad pirates, we won't hurt you." her hand rubbed my back as Sanji swayed holding me tight enough so I wouldn't drop, but gently enough to not crush me.

**'_If they were bad, would they have fed you?'_** a strange voice said in my mind, somehow calming me. As my fears faded I stopped fighting, instead turning my thoughts to the voice that had spoken to me only. Yet another piece of a dream that was showing up here in life, as I slumped against the man holding me.

Eventually everyone calmed down again, as I curled slightly one hand clutching my pendant the other grasping the blue shirt beneath me. It took me a while to place the soft contented feelings I had flowing through me. Finally Nami sat back down in her seat as Sanji stood swaying with me on his hip.

Finally I thought I could place the feeling… it was one I hadn't ever really felt which is why I had trouble with it… these people whom I just met felt like family to me. If they felt the same way, or if they would want this feeling at all I didn't know but I wanted them to I wanted this to be my family. They probably wouldn't understand my hand signals either but I had to try looking up into Sanji's face I splayed my fingers open and tapped my thumb against my forehead twice.

"Saya-chan, are you trying to tell me something?" Sanji asked softly as I repeated the gesture, getting frustrated with his non-comprehension.

"Daddy…Mommy, I know what she's saying." a voice said softly from the door, causing me to jerk my head around to see, "She's saying Daddy."

The green-haired boy who was laying next to me when I had woken up was standing silently at the doorway, his brows furrowed with concentration. He smiled suddenly then ran over to Nami crawling up onto her lap and hugging her around the neck before he turned back towards where Sanji stood holding me.

"Mommy, is that my new sister?" he asked suddenly.

My eyes grew wide at the comment, I had barely registered that there was another child on the ship when I had woken up. His vivid green eyes were trained right into mine as I stared slack jawed at yet another dream come to life. What was wrong with me, how could it be that I could dream these things and have them come true.

"You understand her Zoro?" Nami asked as she wrapped her hands around the boy in her lap, "She's calling Sanji-kun Daddy?"

Zoro nodded smiling at me again then signed back to me one phrase. "Welcome home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sanji stood pole-axed for a moment as he heard the words coming out of Zoro's mouth. First his heart was overjoyed to know that the lovely child in his arms considered him to be a father to her. But then he couldn't comprehend why the brat called him Daddy after a few moments instinct took over as he glared at the child seated beside his beloved Nami-sawn.

"What the hell did you call me you shitty swordsman?" Sanji growled at the boy who had barely started eating.

"…"Zoro chewed what was in his mouth carefully before he responded, stumbling over his words "I just thought… you love Mommy, and Saya wants you as daddy…so why not be my daddy too.."

"You thought, I guess we can't expect much from a moron," Sanji blurted as he continued glaring at the child. "Why the hell would I want a marimo-headed bastard for a son?!"

Sanji knew the moment the words were out of his mouth that what he had said was completely out of line. For a moment he had forgotten that Zoro wasn't who he was anymore, that he was only a child and didn't know any better. His heart sank as he looked into the green eyes before him as they filled with hurt, rejection and pain before Zoro threw the plate at him and ran out the door.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled racing after the child but not before sending an admonishing look at towards the cook.

"but I…" Sanji sputtered, his voice cracking as he continued staring out the door, not noticing Nami get up and walk towards him her eyes hidden behind a fall of orange hair.

"Sanji-kun," Nami whispered drawing his attention, as she gently took Saya from his arms "What you just did was inexcusable, and I can only hope you realize it for yourself and try to Fix this. Zoro doesn't remember your fights he doesn't know how you two used to tease each other. He's a Child for god's sake, what in hell possessed you to lash out at him?"

"Nami-san, gomen," Sanji whispered, trying to explain through broken phrases. "I don't know, I just reacted, … I didn't mean…" 

"I suggest you figure out why you Just reacted Sanji-kun." Nami practically ordered him as she walked out of the room carrying the sleepy eyed child on her hip, "I'm going to put Saya down for a nap, and I Suggested you find Zoro once you've gotten yourself under control because little boy's need Fathers and weather you like it or not, you've been chosen by both of them so you had better live up to the title.

Sanji felt his legs give out as Nami walked out of the galley without one backwards glance, his knees hit the wood beneath him. Instinctively he reached his arms out to brace his upper body as he fell. His mind whirled as he tried to understand why he had reacted so badly to what the small Zoro had asked for.

"You know, none of us know anything about his past…"Luffy stated having walked in moments after Sanji had collapsed, "We all know Nami's past with Arlong, and Chopper's, Usopp's and you all know some of mine, and you have even told us yours with old man Zeff. But Zoro hasn't told anyone to my knowledge, not even me, about his past."

Sanji didn't know how to respond, as he stared at the grain of the wood beneath him. Thinking back he remembered all the times where Zoro had sat and listened to one or more of them as they remembered bad events. Sanji could even remember one time when Zoro had followed him from the inn they were staying at, finding him drinking in a dank cheap bar trying to quell a particular fear.

flashback 

"What do you want Marimo," Sanji grumbled as he slammed back another shot of the cheap whiskey, his throat burning as the alcohol slid down his throat.

"Nami asked me to look for you Love-cook," Zoro responded not looking at the chef while he whispered his order to a pretty blond waitress before taking the seat across from him. "Since your drinking though, thought you might not mind me sitting here drinking too." 

Sanji's eyebrow twitched as he poured himself another shot, not responding to the swordsman's carefully veiled taunt. They sat silent for several moments not even looking at one another until the waitress came back depositing two bottles of premium Sake at the swordsman's place before swiping up the whisky and toting it away. Sanji glared at the green-haired bastard realizing he'd asked the girl to take it away.

"What the hell is with you shitty-swordsman? Can't you leave me alone and let me drink in peace? I Paid for that whole bottle bastard I should kick your head for that." Sanji glared across the table finishing his last shot of whisky.

Zoro didn't respond to Sanji's threat, as he poured himself and the chef a glass of the Sake, carefully he responded "Shitty-cook, you normally don't drink that piss in a bottle, so something has to be bothering you. You also don't normally try to drink yourself into oblivion, I may be a bastard, but even I notice things. Like how every time we stay on an island for more then five days you do this at least once, or how you seem to cook a heck of a lot more food on land, but you eat less then half your usual amount."

Sanji glared into his cup not wanting to make eye contact with the man across the table. His heart constricted as Zoro spoke, revealing things that Sanji thought he had hidden so carefully. His reflection in the clear surface of the sake caught his attention as he realized how red his eyes were, Sanji stared dumbly as his reflection let two teardrops fall before he hide his face in his hands.

Surprisingly Zoro didn't comment on the tears, or say anything about being weak… he didn't even call him a pansy ass chef like he normally would have in this situation. The silence was almost deafening as Sanji tried to gain control over his emotions again. Moments later he heard the chair across from him shift and boots hitting the floor rounding the table.

"Oi Love-cook, you need to let things go ," Zoro murmured as he helped Sanji to his feet, "And this isn't the best place to be doing that, what say you an me go back to the Merry and finish these bottles there?"

Sanji hadn't been able to come up with a decent response, as the swordsman had practically hauled him bodily out of the bar. Somehow the trip through town didn't take long, the swordsman miraculously finding his way back to the ship without getting lost. Sanji felt his feet touch down on the creaking wood of the deck as Zoro let him go, taking the two bottles in his hands into the galley.

When he emerged his hands held two mugs that steamed, Sanji's nose picked up hints of mint and chamomile. Zoro simply nodded at him before heading up the stairs to the small mikan tree enclosed area, where he placed one of the two cups on the small table, taking one of the two seats. Sanji could barely make out the green haired bastard from amongst the leaves of the trees from where he stood near the gangplank to the dock.

After several moments of contemplation, he finally followed the swordsman and flopped into the other chair before he took the other mug sipping at the contents. Sanji's instincts as a chef took over as he let the drink roll and flow over his tongue as he tried to place the various ingredients. He could identify about six but there were quite a few things he couldn't place at all, but the flavor was wonderful, intense but slightly sweet, and somehow it cleared his muddled brain from the alcohol.

"This tea is a blend from my home," Zoro murmured as sipped at his own mug, "I doubt you'll have tasted anything like it so don't try to define all the flavors, some of the items only grow on that island. I keep a stash for times like these because it helps detoxify your body, and its cursedly hard to get a hold of so you better be thankful I'm sharing it with you Love-cook." 

"Hmm," Sanji responded, "I didn't even know you knew what detoxify meant Marimo, you surprise me to have tastes refined enough to enjoy this tea… especially after the piss you drink calling it alcohol."

Zoro laughed a deep rumbling sound that seem to emanate from the depth of his chest. Eventually Sanji joined in laughing, not only because of Zoro's infectious laughter but because of the situation. The two men on the ship most likely to fight and harm each other were now sitting having tea in the middle of the night like civilized people.

"So," Zoro stated a few moments after the laughter had ceased, "Do you want to talk about why you were out drinking tonight? Or should I say what I think it is and you can tell me weather or not I'm right?" 

Sanji hunched over his mug, his elbows resting on his knees as he tried to hide his face from the penetrating gaze of the swordsman. Yes he felt safer here on the ship, the waves gently rocking the boat enough to make him think he was back on the open ocean. Internally he sighed, conflicted because he wanted to talk to someone about his fear, but not daring to tell Zoro who would tell him how weak he was because of it.

"It isn't weak to be afraid of something Love-cook." Zoro whispered suddenly, causing Sanji to jerk up and look him in the eyes, "You are only weak if you let your fears control your life forever. And most fears, don't go away very easily or very quickly, I know."

"You make it sound like you've fought against fears before…"Sanji blurted his voice scratchy "The great Roronoa Zoro afraid of something, Hah, like anyone would believe that."

"Believe what you want cook, but fact is fact and even I have a fear, a few in fact, one that I can do nothing about and have to this day, another I fight every time we are all in a battle. And one that may never come to pass" Zoro stated calmly his face hidden in shadow as he continued "I think I know what yours is, you fear starving, which is why you don't eat as much and yet cook more when on land. That's why when the fear becomes unbearable you try to drink yourself to sleep trying to forget. How long Sanji, how long were you on that rock with the old man?" 

"Eighty five days, sixty without food." Sanji responded without thinking because of the shock from swordsman calling him by his name.

He heard the sharp intake of breath from the man across the table, he didn't want to say anything but at the same time he couldn't stop himself as he rambled on, "Its funny, at sea is where we are most likely to starve if we run out of food, but its when I'm on land that I start to worry. I don't want the others to know, because I know Nami-san loves to shop and likes to stay at nice places, so I try to hide it. It doesn't bother me when we buy supplies, or dock but just stay on the ship… its stupid I know. Laugh all you want bastard, just don't tell them, I don't want them to see me as weak." his breath and speech puttered to a halt as he cringed waiting for the mocking voice of the swordsman to laugh at him.

"Considering what you've been through I'm surprised it isn't a worse fear. It only really bothers you after five days… so next time why not just come back to the ship on day three or so, and do something here for the day? Then it wouldn't be so bad now would it. I think the others would understand if you let them, but its your decision to tell them not mine." Zoro responded diffidently then after a few more moments of silence said, "your right you know… about me being a bastard."

"What?" Sanji asked his head coming up his eyes searching the green down turned eyes for confirmation. "What the hell Zoro."

A small self depreciating chuckle Zoro continued, "I'm the bastard child of a rape Sanji, more then anything I fear meeting my father, which may never happen for all I know he's dead somewhere. That is part of why when you call me that, I fight much harder and don't pull my hits as much, that word cuts deeper for me then most know. I also fear my mother's family finding me… but that's another story."

end flashback 

"Oh god," Sanji whispered, mostly to himself not realizing Luffy still stood nearby, "Why the hell did I pick that word… I've got to find him, I've got to tell him, god I didn't mean to do that to him he's a kid."

"Sanji?" Luffy questioned suddenly "You know something don't you? Why didn't you tell us?" 

"It wasn't my place to say anything Luffy," Sanji replied as he stood up stalking towards the door, "Zoro's past is his own, and the only one who can tell you about it is him, yes I know something, and I basically just threw it in his face, I can't leave it like this."

"Ne Sanji," Luffy murmured, suddenly seeming wise beyond his years "If your going to fix this, that means your going to be like a daddy to both of them right? You can't choose one over the other you know, and while you may not like him Zoro sees you as the best father figure here, which means he will only accept you… try not to screw up again Sanji that's an order."

"Aye Captain, I don't plan on it." Sanji responded as he left the galley in search of the green haired child.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Zoro and all the other characters are going to become a little (or a lot ) out of character because as time goes on Zoro will forget more things about when he was older then his current body age. So he will act more like a child, which as a result will cause the crew to act differently towards him. Again I don't own One Piece, I'm just playing with their characters.

Chapter 5:

"_Why did he say that,"_ Zoro thought to himself as he nimbly climbed into the mikan tree. _"Isn't there someone out there who won't look down on me because of what my dad did?"_

Silently he watched as his crewmates wandered about the deck and disappeared into various doors calling for him, searching for him. Zoro incredulously watched as the chef dashed about seemingly in a frenzy along with the rest of the crew. Four times the blond had past by him hidden in the leaves. While green hair may be a hindrance and a dead give away in towns or on the open seas, but here in the miniature forest of Nami's grove, it only served to help hide him.

"_Stupid cook," _Zoro thought as he bit his lower lip trying to hold back tears, _"I don't need him, I've lasted this long without family I can make it on my own…"_

"_**If that is true then why are you hiding, and why do you hurt so?"**_a gentle voice entered his mind, _**"Because you don't want to be alone, because you want someone to care about you."**_

Zoro felt his eyes widen as the voice gently prodded his mind, then after a few moments a sly smirk appeared on his lips as Zoro thought back to the voice in his head, _"So, your back, where have you been Hikaru?"_

"_**I never left you silly boy, your just listening to me again, you know I can't leave unless ordered to."**_ the voice of Hikaru chuckled in his mind colored yellow with laughter _**"You stopped listening before you remembered to Order me away so I couldn't leave moron."**_

"_Well, I guess its better off that your still here, I'm going to need your help here with all the changes, " _Zoro muttered in his mind, _"can you manifest physically again? It's been so long, I've almost forgotten what you look like,"_

"_**I'm afraid not at the moment, for most of the time you traveled I could barely save enough energy to heal your wounds."**_Hikaru murmured softly his voice pink with contained emotions, _**"Given enough time here I probably could your crewmates seem to hold … extra energy beyond normal humans I suspect they may even be able to hear me if I tried to speak to them directly, oh speaking of that the little girl can hear me as well by the way, but I suspect you already guessed that she could."  
**_

"_Well, if what that woman said is true, she's from home, so it is reasonable that she would be able to." _Zoro thought sullenly as he pulled his knees closer to his chest noticing the chef take a seat at the table between the mikan trees, _"I don't want to tell them Hikaru, he already hates me, if I tell them the truth they will all hate me. Its my fault Annwyn was destroyed."_

"_**You bloody Idiot, how many times do I have to say it, I thought you were PAST that. Its not your fault your grandfather tried to have you And Tachi killed."**_Hikaru's voice was clouded with red and gray hues as he went on explaining _"__**Its not your fault that Tachi tried to save you or that you were born, your mother Loves you, that's why she wouldn't let them abort you once she conceived. Don't let them poison you again."**_

Zoro didn't respond to the voice, knowing deep in his heart that the argument would go no where, and Hikaru was right even though he still felt at fault. Sanji sat less then four feet from him, elbows propped on his knees with his long fingers sweeping through the blond hair on his head. Zoro gaped silently as he noticed a trail of wetness flow from the man's shut eyes, to drip onto the floor of the deck beneath him.

"_Is … is he crying Hikaru?" _Zoro asked silently in his mind, not even waiting for an answer he continued _"Why is he crying, is he hurt? Hikaru, did I do something to hurt him… I don't want him hurting because of me."_

"_**Zoro, if you want to know how this man feels you need to talk to him,"**_Hikaru murmured soft and white in his mind, _**"You have to learn to open up and trust again, no one lives entirely on their own."**_

"But, I don't want to be left behind again," Zoro whispered, unaware he had spoken aloud.

Sanji's back went ridged at hearing the tiny voice floating on the breeze from the tree behind him, he held his breath for a moment, unsure of how to respond without hurting Zoro again. A gentle prodding in his mind brought up a memory of one of the few times chef Zeff had shown how he felt. With that thought in mind he turned quickly his arm snaking into the tree to grab the boy and pull him out and onto his lap.

Zoro didn't have a chance to react as the hand yanked him out of the tree, he struggled against the restraining fingers subconsciously noticing how strong the cooks hands were. He hit and kicked and tried in vain to escape the older man's grasp not wanting to deal with the emotions threatening to burst from him. Suddenly he felt Sanji's arms wrap around his tiny frame pulling him close against the man's chest, and as Zoro felt the warmth of another person's body invade his own his anger slowly melted away.

"I'm sorry," Sanji murmured putting one hand against the back of Zoro's head gently rocking back and forth with the boy in his arms.

Two words he never expected to hear, that's all it took for Zoro to feel his walls break. Sanji was the one of the few men the adult Zoro had respected, even grudgingly acknowledged the man's strengths. For so long he'd been the tough guy hiding his emotions behind walls of indifference and hate, which were now starting to crumble.

Sanji felt something shift inside the boy without really knowing what it was or why he simply responded murmuring "Its okay to cry Zoro, I won't think less of you."

That was all it took for the boy to break fully, his tiny hands reaching up to wrap around the mans neck before he started to wail. Tucking his head in Sanji's shoulder Zoro finally let go of the pain and sorrow he'd carried with him for years. The blond simply held him close murmuring softly as he gently comforted the child in his arms.

"_Gods I've really screwed up didn't I, I'm not good enough to be anyone's father, let alone someone who's been hurt as badly as Zoro has." _Sanji thought to himself as he gently ran a hand through the boy's hair, _"Why did he think I'd be a good father?"_

"_**Because of what your doing now you stupid man."**_ a strange voice entered his mind, reminding him of one of the flavors of Zoro's tea _**"Any male can become a parent, but it takes a real Man to be someone's father. Especially when the child isn't his own."**_

"What the hell?" Sanji blurted his eye wide wondering if he suddenly went insane.

"… Sanji… you heard Hikaru?" Zoro asked his voice muffled from his face being buried in the juncture where Sanji's neck and shoulder joined.

"Hmm…" Sanji murmured softly looking down at the boy, "If Hikaru can talk in my head then yes, but who is this Hikaru?"

Bright green eyes suddenly met his as Sanji watched Zoro come out of his breakdown to look up at him. Where once no emotions had been visible Sanji could now see a slight amount of fear and worry. Again he responded to the need he could only barely sense in the boy, as he gently turned his own head down to touch his forehead to the Zoro's, a gesture he only vaguely remembered to be comforting as a child.

"Hikaru protects me," Zoro mumbled slowly, responding ever so slightly to the added reassurance "Ever since I was little, he's been there helping me without anyone knowing. Momma asked Hikaru to watch out for me when I was a baby, cuz granpa didn't want me. He talks to me in my head… in the past I talked to him like I do to you, and I got in trouble for it. No one else could hear him … until now."

"Well then I guess I should feel special then." Sanji responded gently, "You feeling better now?"

Zoro nodded using the back of his hand to rub at his eyes, he still felt a little confused about why Sanji was being nice now. He allowed Sanji to pull him close again, adjusting to a more comfortable sitting position with his back to Sanji's chest. For a little while Zoro allowed himself to just be comforted, listening to Sanji's heart beating and the sound of the waves lapping against the side of the boat.

"_**You're going to have to tell them sometime you know Zoro,"**_ Hikaru murmured in the back of his mind, grayish with worry and hesitation. _**"Do you really doubt your friends so much, that you think they will abandon you for what happened in the past?"**_

Biting his lip Zoro didn't even bother to think his response, knowing that nothing he could say to Hikaru would explain why he felt like he did. Deep down inside he also realized that although loathed to mention anything of his past, the others needed to know about everything. Zoro sighed and fidgeted nervously trying to come up with some way to explain what he needed to say.

"Sanji… can we get everyone into the Galley, well other then Saya," Zoro requested after a few moments of silence, "I need to tell you all some stuff… and I don't wanna have to try to explain it more then once."

"I think we can manage that, how old do you think you are anyway?" Sanji responded with a question of his own before he offered, "You can call me Dad if you want to, although if you ever get back to normal it will be rather strange."

Zoro stared at him wide eyed as he responded, "I'm ten, are you sure its ok? I don't wanna make you feel weird."

Sanji smiled to himself as he stood pulling Zoro into a comfortable carry position as he replied, "Your pretty small for a ten year old, and yes if you want you can, but you don't have to either. Let's get Nami-san first, we can collect the others on the way."

The trip down to the room Nami had claimed as hers took less then two minutes, Sanji's long legs taking the strides slightly faster. Softly he knocked on the door before he opened it slightly peering into the darkened room searching for the woman he loved. Saya lay curled facing the wall on the bed in the corner, barely visible in the light from the deck, Nami sat at her desk nearby head bent in concentration.

"Nami-swan," Sanji murmured trying to get her attention

Nami jerked upon hearing her name, looking up eyes wide against the gloom of the room, as she noticed the two at her doorway a soft smile crossed her face. Using careful deliberate movements she quickly put away what she had been working on and blew out the lantern she had used to see by. Within moments she was slipping out of the door and quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Zoro needs to tell everyone something, could you find Luffy and meet us in the galley?" Sanji asked adjusting his arms around Zoro's tiny body.

Nami smile grew wider as she replied, "Sure Sanji-kun, I'm glad you two worked out your issues," she leaned in giving the two a hug before she gently kissed Zoro's cheek then sauntered away.

"Nami-Swan!!" Sanji cooed his eye glowing heart shaped arms and legs going to jelly as he wiggled with joy, somehow still being able to hold onto Zoro.

"Momma made daddy all gooey again," Zoro complained disgust showing in his voice as he whispered, while wiping his cheek "I don't need kisses."

It hadn't taken but five more minutes to get the rest of the crew assembled. Sanji had cooked up a snack for everyone the moment he had walked back into the kitchen, having placed Zoro on a chair at the end of the table. A full stomach was helping him to feel less nervous about what he needed to say but not enough to start just yet.

"So, Zoro what did you wanna tell us?" Nami asked softly when she felt he had settled enough to speak.

Sighing he looked down at the floor trying to think of something he could say that would be a good starting point to his past. Zoro had always been glad for the others not probing much into his history, it helped keep him from reliving painful memories. Yet now here he sat desperately not wanting to talk but knowing they needed to know everything.

A few moments later Zoro finally blurted, "None of you ever asked why my hair is green." then slapped his hands over his mouth.

Sanji felt his eyes widen at the comment thinking to himself _"What does that have to do with anything? Doesn't he dye it?"_

Luffy gave a strange look before replying "Ok ok, so why is your hair green?"

Running fingers through the short cropped green fuzz on top of his head, Zoro responded quietly, "Because I'm not completely human."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok guys sorry I havn't updated in a long time, I was out of town and unable to get anywhere near a computer for a while. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. This chapter is going to be kindof technical and pretty wacky so if you get confused don't hesitate to ask me any questions. I'll do my best to answer them for you.

Chapter 6:

The silence was disturbing as the crew stared at the boy at the end of the table. Nami watched each person's reactions, knowing her own was simply a wide eyed stared. Sanji's mouth had dropped open, letting his cigarette fall into his lap, fortunately for him it was as yet unlit. Usopp's eyes flared open as his jaw dropped unable to form a coherent sentence managing somehow to look like a stunned fish, while Chopper only held a vague look of understanding.

"Ne ne Zoro, what are you then? Is that why your so strong? This is so cool!" Luffy started firing off questions at the boy, his eyes lighting up in the same way they had when he was trying to convince Chopper to join the crew.

Nami smiled softly as the crew collectively sighed, trust their Captain to lighten a serious mood by being his childish self. The rueful expression on Zoro's face brought her back to the situation after a couple moments. Somehow she knew instinctively that Zoro hadn't ever told anyone what he was about to say, but gently encouraged him by reaching over to squeeze his hand.

Zoro smiled shyly and gently squeezed back before he took a deep breath then looked up to respond to Luffy's barrage of questions. "I'm half elf." Zoro murmured starting his explanation, reaching up with one hand to tug gently on his earrings "But my being part elf only increases the rate at which I heal, it actually makes it harder for me to gain muscle."

"That explains the discrepancies I've noticed between you and the rest of the crew. You heal nearly twice as fast as them. This explains so much I've never seen an elf before I thought they were myths but Doctorine made me learn about them anyway." Chopper interjected suddenly, chattering fast being excited with his new comprehension "But aren't elves… umm a little on the small side? I mean, they are known for use of magic and bows, but not really for swords, I thought that their bone structure couldn't handle the stress." Chopper's rambling stopped suddenly as he turned to look at Zoro a strange question visible in his liquid eyes, before he stated quietly "Elves don't like humans. Actually they Hate humans, so how can you be Half human, no elf would willingly …"

As Chopper's voice petered out at the end of his phrase Zoro felt Nami withdraw her hand from his, and felt Usopp's shock as a physical blow. He couldn't look at them anymore after meeting Luffy's eyes that somehow seemed to ask the question they all were wondering but none of them voiced. Shame filled him as he tried to find the words to explain, something to tell them it wasn't his fault.

"_**Help him"**_ Hikaru's voice suddenly pressed into Sanji's mind tasting of cinnamon, _**"He's feeling that its his fault again. Everyone told him that he was to blame for what happened, but his mother loved him and wouldn't let her family kill him for his father's wrongs."**_

"Zoro's mother was raped," Sanji suddenly announced into the silence, as he stood up then moved to stand behind their first mate gently placing his hands on the boy's shoulders "He told me once a while ago, but until now it wasn't important."

"Guys, Zoro shouldn't even be alive… it's a law for Avondale that all half breeds are to be killed. Elves don't want to mix with other races." Chopper stated quietly

"His mother wouldn't let him be killed because of his father's wrong Chopper, and apparently she had enough influence to stop them from taking him, lets just leave it at that" Sanji responded, "do we really need to know Why he was spared? I don't think so, what's more important, that he is here or that someone broke a rule to keep him here?"

The warmth of Sanji's hands helped Zoro to draw himself up again, knowing that someone else believed in him. All of his childhood fears melted away as he faced his captain and the crew who held a new look in their eyes. Never before had he felt so at home, so welcomed by anyone anywhere, not even by Kuina.

Usopp's face dribbled tears and snot ran freely from his nose as he stammered "It's … hard to defend someone you don't know… its worse when you have to defend your actions because of what your father has done."

A rueful smile crossed Zoro's face, almost reminiscent of his shark like smirks as an adult, as he nodded in response. No one on else but Zoro had understood Usopp's need to be proud of his father, his need to defend that honor. Now finally the final piece as to why he had understood fell into place and Usopp felt even more of a kindred spirit in the swordsman.

"Actually the law was changed long before I was born Chopper, but normally any half-elf kids are banished along with their traitorous parents." Zoro explained slowly, "I wasn't because of who my mother was."

"Don't elves have pointy ears?" Luffy asked suddenly, completely unaware of the tension in the room from the previous part of the conversation, "Hey! Chopper said Elves use magic, can you do Magic Zoro?"

Sanji shook his head turning his face to the ceiling trying desperately to not get angry at their captain's infantile questions. Not even five moments later he heard a loud Thwack sound from what he guessed to be Nami smacking Luffy's head into the table once again. He felt Zoro shift under his hands which caused him to look down at the boy who's eyes spoke volumes. Following this hidden message Sanji quickly patted his shoulder once before taking his seat again as they waited for their captain to quit griping about Nami's abuse of his head.

"Yes, elves have pointy ears, yes elves use magic they also age much slower… but I'm not fully an elf," Zoro murmured after a few moments of silence, "Every elf has a type of magic they are born being able to use…an inherent ability. This also determines which ones they are comfortable with that through years of study they can learn, although at most they can only learn three others. Most are elementally based… fire, water, wind, earth magic's… kind of like Ace's ability to control fire, or Smoker's control over smoke. There's too many to name, and no one knows them all except for the old ones, not that they would tell a half breed."

"Are all Devil fruits based off of magic from elves?" Nami asked quietly, "I mean, if there are so many and they have crossover."

"No, because there are some elves who can speak into others minds, or read those same minds, some can make illusions so real that people can never find their way out." Zoro explained gently tugging on his earrings again "There are even elves who have what they call animal senses…My mother was special she had seven types of magic she could use instinctively. Its not uncommon for elves to have two, its fairly rare but sometimes one will even have three, but seven was completely unheard of."

"Seven?" Sanji and Nami asked simultaneously.

Luffy's eyes had grown wide with the talk of magic, then at the mention of Zoro's mother's abilities he broke into giggles of excitement before asking "You must have magic too then Zoro? How many do you have, what are they? Are yours like your mothers?

"Umm…I don't know them all, Mom told me it was safer if I didn't know everything she could do." Zoro paused uncertain why Luffy was asking serious questions, although with his usual infectious air, "I only know a few. She was a telepath, that's could talk mind to mind. She was what elves call animists she could talk to animals, some elves with that ability also have heightened senses like sense of smell or sight. She could do minor and major illusions, I'm not sure if those are two separate ones… I don't think they are though and I know she could summon lesser fae creatures, like Hikaru."

Usopp sat riveted to the seat as he listened to Zoro's explanation, what the boy was saying sounded more fanciful then his own lies, but they were true. Finally too curious to contain his own question Usopp blurted, "What are the lesser Fae? I've heard bits about the rest but I've never heard of the lesser fae."

Chopper quickly responded before Zoro could even try to saying "Lesser fae are a variety of small magical creatures. Elves are one member of the Greater Fae, giants the fish people and dwarves are others… there's another group too, but I haven't found a name for them yet. But the lesser fae are like fairies, brownies, umm…. There's a lot of them really, anything that is shorter then three feet tall and have to be around magic to survive can be considered a lesser fae. They are much harder to treat then the greater fae, but their personal magic usually keep them from getting sick so normally no doctor gets to deal with them. They tend to not trust anyone but the greater fae."

With a soft smile Nami murmured "Another thing that Doctor Kureha had you learn Chopper?"

The tiny reindeer nodded then smiled sheepishly before he said, "Doctor Kureha was very insistent that I learn to treat everyone, not just humans. I think somehow she knew that I'd leave eventually and wanted me to be able to treat anything that I could even remotely run into. I was confused when I have had to treat Zoro until now, because of how fast he heals, and he's never gotten sick no matter how much he's drank. Now I know why it will make treating him If he were to get seriously hurt or ill much easier."

"Well, then Chopper, you should probably know that Nami is part elf herself… but I think its probably like a fourth or smaller." Zoro mumbled softly, before giving Nami an apologetic look, "Sorry Nami, I wasn't sure until you predicted that Cyclone before Drum island. Then I couldn't figure out how to tell you. You have an elf ability, wind sense, its an inherited ability that lets you predict weather patterns."

The whole crew was silent at this declaration, Nami stared at Zoro her jaw hanging open from shock. Sanji's eyes were wide as she looked back and forth between the boy and the woman he loved. Chopper simply nodded silently as though comparing his mental notes to what Zoro had said, while gently patting Usopp's back to get him breathing again.

Throughout the conversation Luffy sat quietly still staring at his first mate, thinking about the things that had been said. Wondering how if elves have pointy ears why Zoro didn't, and what magic he could use. Although knowing how Zoro is with a swordsman's honor, Luffy somehow knew that Zoro had never used whatever he could during a fight. He tired to keep his mind on the conversation but his stomach started to grumble loudly making Sanji's head jerk towards him.

"Zoro, go ahead and keep talking I'm going to start on a snack so the Captain doesn't try to raid the refrigerator." Sanji murmured as he stood up then muttered to himself as he puttered around the galley.

"How can you be sure I'm part elf too Zoro?" Nami whispered her question as though it wouldn't be true if she didn't say it loudly.

"About thirty years before I was born a noble left the island, Avondale is the island I grew up in the capital city of Annwyn. The elf noble wasn't much more then a boy at the time, not even seventy, but when he came back he brought with him a girl, a human girl who he had married while away and was very pregnant at the time." Zoro explained as he shifted so he was sitting cross legged on his chair, "My mother saved them both by forcing the king to rewrite the law, stating that love should be allowed in all its forms. But they were both shunned so badly that they finally left the island. That was over eighty years ago, which would be long enough for their child to have had children, and possibly to have had grandchildren."

"So your not the first half elf to be allowed to live," Usopp murmured, "But how could your mother force the king to change the law? Even having seven abilities shouldn't give her that much power should it?"

Zoro winced ducking his head down and rubbing the back of his neck before he responded softly "Yeah…well… mom was the king's daughter… and technically I'm a prince, even worse unless my grandfather kills me I'm the heir apparent for his kingdom. Mom's abilities are what kept them from killing me or exiling me, but also because they didn't know what abilities I would have. But I can't go back, not until I do something great to prove to that old man that I'm not just a half breed piece of trash."

"You mean you want to be the best swordsman in the world to impress your grandfather?" Chopper asked quietly, "But Zoro.."

"No! Chopper, I don't want to be the best to impress that old prejudicial jackass. I don't want to be the heir at all, I don't want to go back." Zoro swore vehemently his hands forming small fists as he continued, "He tried to have me killed, Tachi died because he tried to have me killed, half the town of Annwyn was destroyed and everyone living there Died, because of what happened."

"Whoa whoa hold up," Sanji interrupted, bringing back mugs of steaming hot chocolate, and trays of cookies, "Your grandfather tried to have you Killed? Isn't that a little harsh? Even if you aren't legitimate, even if you are half human, you were a child. Who could try to kill a child?"

"Sanji… its not unheard of for other cultures to kill unwanted babies," Nami murmured softly, her eyes distant, "I was abandoned by my mother in the middle of a battle field, before Nojiko and Belle-mere found me."

With his face turned into a grimace Sanji looked away from the crew before he stomped over to scrub the dishes he had used to make their snacks. Only Zeff had known about his parents abandoning him, he'd known that Nami had been adopted but hadn't known the circumstances that she had been found under. Hearing about that and Zoro's childhood troubles caused his own memories to draw near the surface leaving him raw emotionally.

He was so intent on scrubbing the pans that he hadn't heard the soft padding of footsteps behind him or notice the silence in the room until he felt something tug on his pant leg. Quickly he twisted his head to see who was there, but had to look down to see that Zoro was intently trying to get his attention. Taking a few moments to quickly dry off is hands Sanji knelt down on one knee in front of the boy.

Bright green eyes stared back at him filled with small amounts of worry, dread and even a trace of fear before Sanji finally asked "What's wrong Zoro?"

"Don't… Sanji." Zoro stammered quietly "Don't feel sorry for me for Nami for us. What happened in our pasts isn't your fault, not anymore then it was mine or hers. Don't let this eat at you like it did for years to me."

The tears that were slipping from Zoro's eyes were too much for Sanji to take, with one movement he quickly drew the small boy to him. Sanji felt the tears drip onto his shirt, as well as Zoro's arms slipping around his neck. The crew awed at the familial scene playing out before them not realizing that Sanji was also helping Zoro to hide tears from them.

"Ok Zoro," Sanji whispered "I won't let it get to me. So what did your grandfather do that destroyed the city and killed what was his name Tachi?"

Zoro sighed softly then said, "Its going to take a long time to tell about that, but you all need to know something. What Kira did to me, its not done yet. I can feel myself losing bits and pieces as time goes on, losing control of my emotions. I need to tell you about Saya before I forget, because although I'm part elf, she isn't human at all and she doesn't know."

A/N ::Now here's a couple questions I'd like you to try to answer...

What is Saya?

What is Hikaru?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the extreme delay on this chapter guys, writers block sucks majorly . . but here finally is chapter seven I hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think.

Chapter 7:

At midnight Usopp sat high in the crow's nest, on guard for night watch, thinking over what Zoro had told them during the day. It was almost too much to believe, most of it sounding more fanciful then his stories. His mind kept wandering to the questions that Zoro hadn't answered, and wondering why one of the Greater Fae would basically abandon their children to a stranger in order to survive.

In his lab Chopper patiently revised his medical file on Zoro, with the new information many more things were making sense to him as well as making him glad for the lock on his little cabinet he stored the files in. If his half human half reindeer status was a problem he could only imagine how badly people would react to a half elf who lived amongst them for years. Only a couple questions floated around in Choppers mind while he worked, he wondered if Zoro would be willing to be fully examined once he was back to normal, and how much farther Kira's spell would make the swordsman regress before it was done.

Nami had long since gone to bed, curled around the newest member of the crew, a soft smile playing across her lips as Saya's hands gently clutched the shirt Nami was wearing. While down in the men's quarters Luffy lay in his hammock snoring loudly mumbling about food in his sleep. Zoro's hammock was empty being too high for his childlike body to get into, instead he'd been put down on the small couch near the door to the room.

The soft tink tink tink of knives in the galley could still be heard this late, as Sanji worked out his frustration with the world on the food he prepared. The remaining information that Zoro had told them was sketchy at best, having been cut off shortly after he told them what Saya is, by her waking up and searching for her new family. Sanji had quickly whipped up a nice dinner mostly of soft foods and soups, things that are quick to make but healthy and hearty.

As he worked preparing extra cold meals for the next day, Sanji wondered about what lay behind the comments Zoro had made but never explained. Such as who was Tachi, and why Zoro never wanted to go back to Avondale, as well as if that was why he was afraid of his mother's family. The conversations of the day wearing on his heart and soul, as he realized just how quickly he had slipped from a masculine role to a sentimental paternal figure. Somehow the role he had taken felt right, as though it was where he had always been meant to be.

"_Caring for them, makes me feel content in a way… like when I cook."_ Sanji mused to himself as he placed trays of sliced meat into the refrigerator, _"Do I just want to think that though, because I want to be a good father unlike my own?"_

"_**You humans think too much about things." **_Hikaru murmur in his mind was flavored with cherries this time as he chuckled. _**"It's completely normal for any being to want to protect their young, or young in their care. Its not something you learn its an instinct. Although I have to admit you seem to be a little more in tuned then others I've seen."**_

Sanji smiled softly before he thought back at the lesser fae,_ "I thought you were supposed to be guarding Zoro Hikaru. But since you're here would you mind answering a few questions for me…like why I taste things when you talk in my head, and I have a feeling you know more then Zoro does about most of this."_

"_**You taste things? Huh, Zoro sees my mind voice in colors, I guess its different for every person how they understand my emotions in their heads." **_Hikaru replied with an odd juxtaposed tastes of salt and chocolate, which wasn't a bad combination Sanji noted mentally, _**"As for filling you in, yes I know much more, but I think it would be better to Show you. I can tell you some things to expect, and give you hints from time to time, but he what I can tell you isn't much, what I can show you though … you may wish you'd never have seen. Zoro doesn't have many Happy memories in his past…"**_

"_Sorry didn't mean to step on a sore spot." _Sanji replied as he chopped onions, peppers and potatoes which he tossed into a pot of water on the stove that would be a stew by dinnertime tomorrow. _"What do you mean things to expect? And how would you Show me things you can't tell me?"_

"_**Zoro's age now is at the point where things will surface again… things that were better left in the past."**_Hikaru replied gently as a soft clicking sound past Sanji's ears. The taste of lemons filled his mouth as Hikaru continued,_** "He's most likely going to start having nightmares again, only this time I can't help him. I'm still too weak to materialize And shift shapes so I can't comfort him, you'll have to do that. I'm not sure If he will remember why he has the nightmares or not… but unless he does its better for you not to know. I can show you in a similar way to how I talk to you, I can put some of Zoro's or my memories into your head for you to see them. You just have to look into my eyes to do so."**_

Sanji scoffed out loud muttering, "How can I look into your eyes when I can't even see you?"

"**Look behind you Human."** a voice growled behind him.

A shiver ran up Sanji's spine as he carefully placed his knife on the counter, before slowly turning around. Once again he had the dubious pleasure of being shocked into silence as his eyes widened taking in the form before him. His hands shaking, Sanji slowly lit a cigarette using the movement to try to mask his shaking hands

Standing as tall as most jungle cats was a vaguely wolf-like being, its fur a soft white shade that seemed to sparkle as though filled with starlight, yellow eyes regarded him with interest as they gazed back into his own with satisfaction and humor. Two small horns protruded from its skull one above each eye. Its paws flexed in an almost catlike motion, while its claws, which were as long as small daggers, sheathed and unsheathed themselves with the gesture.

"_**I would appreciate it if you wouldn't refer to me as an IT, I am a male." **_Hikaru's voice grumbled in Sanji's mind, tasting of cinnamon again, _**"While I can speak in this form, its still much easier to talk mind to mind, my mouth isn't exactly designed to use human speech."**_

"What the hell are you?" Sanji blurted suddenly, then slapped his hands over his mouth before stammering, "I mean… its just… this is the real you?"

"_**My race is called the Kre'thor. A more simple explanation for you would be a demon wolf, but that's not completely accurate. This is my natural form, although I'm a bit of an anomaly amongst my kind." **_Hikaru replied stiffly, as he padded over to the bench where he then lay down. _**"We are part of the lesser fae because we are base of animal form, while elves are base humanoid. While I can shift to a humanlike form when I have enough power, its much like your little doctor's small form. Not exactly something that can pass easily amongst humans."**_

"Well this is a ship full of strange people and oddities so, you'll fit right in, but how do you suggest I explain to the crew that a giant wolf got onto our ship in the middle of the night?" Sanji muttered exasperated as he plopped down into a nearby chair, "You may as well show me what you think I need to know, otherwise I'll be working blind."

Hikaru huffed out a breath as he turned to face the chef before simply stating, _**"You'll feel like something is pressing into your head, and in a way it will be. Most of the memories will be mine, but a few will be ones that I've gotten from Zoro's nightmares. I can't be sure how your body will take this, but if you lay down on the other bench then at least you won't get hurt if you pass out."**_

Sanji nodded as he stood up quickly putting away the food that he had been preparing before Hikaru's sudden appearance. With deft movements he washed and put away all the utensils he used before he sat on the edge of the bench trepidation biting at his heart. His hands shaking nervously Sanji quickly reached up to untie the tie from his neck which he lay gently on the table before looking back at Hikaru.

"Whatever your going to do Hikaru, you had better do quickly before I lose my nerve." Sanji whispered as he lay back across the bench.

The Kre'thor nodded in silent response as his yellow eyes looked down into Sanji's blue. The strange sensation in his mind became overwhelming as he watched Hikaru's eyes start to glow golden, before everything went black. The sudden darkness that enveloped him was strange, Sanji felt no fear as he gazed into the inky blackness.

Gradually colors started to return, first soft subtle greens beneath his feet, then gentle blues above his head. The colors weren't as vivid as what he normally saw and oddly there were no sounds, but there were a strange plethora of scents he'd never smelled before. It didn't take long for Sanji to realize that he was seeing, smelling and feeling what Hikaru had felt during his memories.

Small glimpses of memories flashed by barely registering before the next took its place. A kaleidoscope of faces spinning past, seeming to be hundreds of people, until Sanji realized that they were all of the same woman as she grew. Her hair was a dark forest green, a much deeper shad then her son's, although her eyes were the same piercing shade as Zoro's own.

Abruptly the aging stopped as he gazed on the ruined visage of the once beautiful face, the bruises he saw made his own face ache. Yet even with the cut lip and blue-black bruising around her neck her eyes still held fire and determination. Again the scene shifted this time showing two people clearly arguing, the green haired beauty who's bruises had faded her belly rounded just enough to be noticed, and a man whom Sanji assumed to be her father.

Time skipped again, past the birth of Zoro to when he as a child stood face to face with some other young elves. His ears slightly less pointed then the other boys, as he struggled to keep up with their running and antics. Sanji felt his heart breaking as he watched one of the other boys turn to taunt and throw stones at Zoro's larger yet more clumsy form.

Every scene that followed was more of the same, Zoro struggling to fit in, trying to find a place where everyone would welcome him. Each time that he failed he would stumble his way back to his mother who would bathe his wounds and cradle him close showing love as only a mother can. Sanji wasn't sure how many years had passed before things changed, when Zoro met a young white haired boy, with silver eyes.

For a while this new child was just as put upon as Zoro, until they teamed up and stood against the older children, the combined effect of Zoro's larger form with the white haired boy's chilling gaze caused most of the other children to avoid the two all together. Time passed more quickly for a while, showing scenes where both boys smiled and played, with Zoro talking to the other with his hands as he had done for Saya on the ship.

When the memories slowed again, Sanji knew that things were taking a turn for the worst, as he watched three adults wander out of the forest near a river where the two boys played. The next scene was almost too hard for him to look upon, as Zoro was beaten bloody and his friend was tossed into the rushing waters. As the men's attacks grew more brutal Sanji felt helpless, until out of the river arose a monstrous vision.

Standing easily over eight feet tall was a devilish creature with skin the color of old leather, black bat like wings sprouting from his back beneath his shoulder blades, and twin horns sprouted from the white hair adorning his head, each one easily a foot long in itself. At the end of each finger was a wickedly long sharp talons similar to a knife blade, a grim smile played across his face showing the tips of tiny fangs between his lips as his eyes glowed red-orange like the very fires of hell. Somehow Sanji knew that this being was the same little boy who had played with Zoro before.

Before the men had a chance to notice the being behind them he attacked just as Zoro seemed to lose consciousness. With vicious and deliberate movements the creature inflicted pain while immobilizing the men. It took a long time for the men to die, the creature's attacks had been meant to cause pain, until he finally seemed to take pity on them, tearing out one's throat as he tore the other two into pieces.

With bloodstained hands, he gently picked up Zoro's unconscious form before flapping his wings and taking off over the hills towards a castle Sanji just noticed in the distance. As the flying man drew closer to the castle a commotion grew in the streets, armed guards pouring out of doors putting arrows up to the nock's on their bows. As he went to land a volley of arrows flew towards him most of them missing their mark as though they were meant as a warning, but one pierced his wing.

The red-orange eyes which had been gentled as he carried Zoro's tiny form away from the carnage of the previous fight suddenly turned angry. Without noticed the flying form changed direction and with sweeping movements flew to the docks where he placed the still unconscious boy into the safety of a small lifeboat. With gentle motions he covered Zoro's inert form with blankets and then turned back to where he had been attacked.

Suddenly his view changed, the scents leaving as the colors brightened, although the color's were brighter he was having trouble seeing out of his left eye. Sanji guessed that Hikaru was now showing him a memory from Zoro, as he watched his friend who didn't look the same anymore take out guards and destroy half of the city that had been his hometown.

With fire swirling around the winged form as he threw back his head in a soundless howl before an explosion. Through Zoro's eyes Sanji watched the ground shake and buildings fall. The shaking of the island pushed the little boat that he was in away from the land, as fires burned and the island grew smaller Zoro watched as soldiers attacked the tiny winged formed looking like a strange pin cushion.

A wordless cry tore from his throat as Sanji bolted upright from the bench, dripping with a cold sweat as though waking from a nightmare. Hikaru sat on the floor nearby his gaze not leaving the chefs shoes as Sanji's breathing slowed from the rapid pace it had been. Once he was more under control Sanji turned to the wolf like creature his mind so ablaze with questions that he couldn't form a single phrase.

"SANJI!! FOOD!!" Luffy cried out into the morning.

At that sound Sanji jerked his head to look out of the window noticing the sun rising. With deft movements Sanji quickly pulled together a quick breakfast not worrying about his new guest. For a moment he completely forgot that the crew didn't know about the Kre-thor until his captain stumbled into the galley.

"Ne Sanji… where did the dog come from?" Luffy asked quietly as he tilted his head to look at the white furred creature.


	8. Chapter 8

Breakfast was a noisy affair Sanji tried to explain the furry new addition to the crew. With trepidation Sanji decided to keep Hikaru's ability to talk to them a secret for now. Hikaru hadn't done anything save for curling up in the corner to watch the group with amusement. Surprisingly Saya had taking an instant liking to the Kre-thor, taking several minutes to scratch his ears.

Zoro had yet to show up for breakfast, so quickly Sanji saved some of the bits and pieces from Luffy's bottomless pit of a stomach and stored them in the refrigerator for when the tyke woke up. But at the moment it was once again quiet in the galley as Sanji cleaned up from their breakfast and started on lunch. His mind still working over the visions he'd been shown this morning. Although he wasn't sure where the rest of the crew was, Sanji figured it wouldn't be a bad time to ask the furry beast his questions

"_The white haired boy… that was Tachi wasn't it?" _Sanji asked finally attempting to direct his thoughts to Hikaru, _"What the hell did he become?"_

"_**Tachi didn't become anything, he is a Geminus, like Saya, only he is the offensive half. Named after the constellation Gemini because they are always born in pairs. Two sets of twins born at almost the same time by two different mothers two boys and two girls. They aren't evil, they are just different from what you know."**_ Hikaru murmured as he licked the claws on one of his giant paws, _**"She is the defensive side, they are unable to control their actions until they find their life mates, their opposite if you will. The pairs find their matches, boy one girl one meant to fight one to shield. The children can't live in their realm so they send them here changing them with children who die at birth. That's all I know of them, Zoro can tell you more about them once he is back to normal."  
**_

Sanji nodded in response before suddenly asking, _"How old is Zoro actually Hikaru? He looks nineteen but the time that passed in those memories, it seemed like more then ten years. I know elves age slower then humans but…"_

With a woofing sound that could only be a laugh Hikaru replied _**"I doubt you'll believe me, but he's actually thirty three. Elves age three times slower, but he's only half elf so physically he looks nineteen. And will probably look much younger for the rest of his natural life. That is also why although he's 'Ten' mentally at the moment he is so much smaller then most children that age."**_

"Hmm I was wondering about that," Sanji murmured out loud unaware that Nami had walked into the galley moments before.

"Wondering about what Sanji?" Nami asked causing him to jerk his head towards the galley door.

"Nami-Swan!!" Sanji cooed his eyes forming hearts, "I didn't see you there! Your looking lovely today as usual. I was simply wondering why little Zoro is just that, Little."

With her head tilted to the side as Nami looked at the chef contemplating what he had said, before she responded, "Well, from what Chopper said, don't Elves age physically slower but mentally faster then humans? So wouldn't it make sense that he's on the small side?"

"That's what I was concluding, was there something you needed? Have I neglected to bring you your afternoon snack?" Sanji asked as he quickly worked on cutting up fruit for a quick parfait. "Where's Saya-chan I'll make you both a treat."

"No Sanji-kun, its not that, and Saya's on deck with Usopp drawing right now, actually I need to talk to you about Zoro," Nami interrupted him as he chopped strawberries, taking a seat at the table. "Chopper went to wake him up and found that he has a high fever. He thinks it's a result of that spell on him, and that Zoro won't wake up until whatever the spell is doing has finished."

The chopping sound of the knife never stilled as Sanji finished up two fruit parfaits and then moved on to chopping onions, garlic and some of the cold left over chicken from the freezer. With deft motions he set one of the parfaits in front of Nami, placed the other securely in the refrigerator before he set large pot of water on the back stove burner, into which he tossed the meat and vegetables. His thoughts were muddled as he set about making a nutrient rich broth.

"Ne Sanji-kun, aren't you even a little bit worried?" Nami murmured into the silence, as she played with the spoon in her parfait. "I know you and Zoro never got along before and things were tense even after you made up with the young Zoro, but do you really not care about his being sick? Chopper is worried the fever will kill him! And your just standing here cooking like nothing's wrong!"

The lid of the pot slammed into place with a loud clack as Sanji whirled growling out a terse almost angry response, "Of course I'm Worried! But there is Nothing else I can do! I'm not good with sitting by people's bedsides wringing my hands, I need to have something to keep my mind busy."

Nami's eyes widened at the vehemence of Sanji's response, he was practically radiating anger which was something he'd never before shown her. Her heart twisted in her chest as she realized it was her comments that caused him to react this way. She watched as he turned back around and leaned heavily on the counter the knuckles on his hands standing out white against his clenched fists.

"I don't know what to do Nami-san…," Sanji whispered softly as he started at the grain of the wood beneath his hands, "Even though we fought all the time, I considered him a friend there was almost no one I'd trust more to have my back in a fight. But now he's a kid, he sees me as a father, when I'm not fit to be one!"

The ache in his voice was apparent enough to spur her into action, without a sound she stood and made her way to him. She stood beside him, trying to project her feelings, of how much she cared. Nami's heart hurt with his as he continued to speak about his faults, she wanted desperately to comfort him, but she wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'm not a good role model, I'm foul mouthed, smoke too much, get angry at the drop of a hat, hell I never even knew my parents? How can I be a good father, why does he see me as someone to look up to?" Sanji rambled on, almost unaware of either Nami's presence or the fact that Hikaru was creeping out of the room "And why the hell I do want to be good at this, why do I feel like this is natural! Why do I want to call him my son…what the hell is wrong with me?"

In the silence that followed Nami finally figured out what to do, gently placing her palms flat against his back leaning her head between his shoulder blades. She felt Sanji take a deep ragged breath and hold it. Encouraged that he didn't pull away Nami boldly slid her hands down his back under his arms to gently squeeze him around the waist in a soft hug.

"Sanji-kun," Nami whispered softly holding her position waiting for a response, any response to tell her that she hadn't messed up.

"Don't Nami," Sanji pleaded as he gently disengaged her arms from his waist turning to face her his eyes downcast, "Don't give me hope that you'll ever see me as anything more then a friend. Don't jerk me around like this."

"I'm not!" Nami declared loudly as she reached for his face to get him to look at her.

Sanji's hand intercepted her own as his voice faltered in saying "I'm not worth it… I've never deserved to be with you all… here on this ship…but I won't be toyed with either. I've always been honest with how I feel Nami, and I won't accept anything less from the woman I love."

Then before Nami could reply he glanced once at her turned and left the galley leaving her standing one hand reaching out towards him in a vain attempt to call him back. She pulled her hand back to her chest where it clasped the other attempting to hold in the emotions that threatened to break free from her heart. Yet the only thing she could think of was that he had tears in his eyes when he walked away.


	9. Authors Note

To My Readers:

I'm very sorry that I haven't been able to update this story in such a long time. To make a long story short, I ended up having my life turned upside down for a while. Between the move, losing internet and recetnly having a baby I've not had time to write anything further. I will be trying to catch up with this story shortly and thank you all for the time you've taken to read this and your patients in my absence. 


End file.
